


Love Me Like You Do

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Threads [Art] [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Cuddling, Fanart, M/M, Scars, Tattoos, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is inspired by the song "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding, which I'm currently very obsessed with.</p><p>The first image is one I edited a long time ago and only posted on my deviantART account, but I just edited the second image today. They're both visual representations of what I had in mind both for the scar and tattoo on Neal's back.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by the song "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding, which I'm currently very obsessed with.
> 
> The first image is one I edited a long time ago and only posted on my deviantART account, but I just edited the second image today. They're both visual representations of what I had in mind both for the scar and tattoo on Neal's back.


End file.
